


Duck Duck Bilgesnipe

by Enmuse (Scifiroots)



Series: Fits and Starts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Humor, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Enmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers knows he has a lot to get used to as the new Sheriff in the crazy little genius-filled town of Hope Springs.<br/>or<br/>Taking the characters for a test drive in a Eureka AU no one requested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duck Duck Bilgesnipe

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a play on a Eureka episode title name "Duck Duck Goose"
> 
> This was a trial story I did in attempts to prep for NaNo, though none of my potential projects got off the ground. I have a full story planned for this, though. Who knows if it'll see the light of day?
> 
> (My end notes are almost as long as the fic. Um, yeah.)

There are a lot of things for Steve to learn about his new town. He's starting to wonder just how long it will take to adjust and consider the place home.

Everyone seems to have at least one unusual quirk that stands out from the rest. With some people it's minor, like Jan talking to herself as she fusses over a stain. Then there are the people, like Tony, who often seem to operate a hundred times faster than Steve and can talk a mile a minute.

Steve hasn't met anyone else quite like "Thor," though. The big man apparently got his nickname after being struck by lightning without suffering any injuries. (There is apparently some debate about that. Steve isn't surprised.) Thor will seem perfectly normal, if a little old-fashioned, and then abruptly cut off a conversation to run after what he claims is a bilgesnipe. 

Steve tried to ask what that was the first time it happened, but Thor had already been across the street.

Later Barton explained, his tone suggesting he was trying to mimic Thor. "A bilgesnipe is a huge, scaly creature with antlers."

"Has anyone else seen one?" Steve had asked skeptically.

Clint shrugged. "No one claims to have even heard of one before Thor started chasing them."

No one seems overly concerned that Thor's chasing an impossible creature. Steve isn't sure he'll ever be able to shrug it off, but it doesn't seem like there's anything else he can do. Thor seems oblivious to any problem with the fact that he's the only one seeing the creatures. (Thor assures Steve that there are many and it is best to be ready for potential attack, especially in the woods.)

Steve is in front of the station with Stark while the mechanic works on the jeep's motor when Thor dashes past with a battle cry. The blond is waving something in the air - Steve doesn't think it's a gun - as he sprints down the road. Tony glances up briefly from his work, snorts a laugh, and ducks back to the engine.

"Doesn't anyone worry about that?" Steve asks.

"A man running down the street with a hammer? Only if it's not Thor. Or if he's naked. I mean, some of us appreciate the eye candy but there are families around."

Steve suppresses a wince, making a mental note to make sure to have blankets in case of streaking incidents. "I'll keep that in mind. But I meant is anyone worried about him?"

Stark props his arms on the edge of the engine and cocks his head at Steve. Amusement plays across his face. "He's not sick, and he's one of the most cheerful people around." Tony rolls his eyes when Steve's expression doesn't change. "Look, McCoy keeps an eye on him during checkups, but it's been like five years since the lightning. Besides, you gotta be a little nuts to stick around here."

"You don't seem crazy... usually," Steve teases with a smirk.

"Clearly you don't know me well enough," Tony replies dryly.

Steve watches quietly for a few minutes as Tony gets back to work. "So does the town attract eccentric people or does the town make people... you know..."

"Cuckoo?" Stark prompts.

"For lack of a better word...?" Steve shakes his head. "Sorry."

Tony tosses a few tools - Steve only recognizes the wrench and pliers - into his box on the curb and steps back. He closes the hood and raps his knuckles on the edge. "Good to go, Sheriff." As he bends over to grab his toolbox, he glances over his shoulder and says, "You'll get used to it. Coulson chose you for a reason."

Steve rubs the back of his neck and mutters, "Any clue what that is?"

"Nope." Tony straightens up, toolbox in one hand. He flicks a sloppy salute at Steve. "See ya, Rogers. Anything comes up in the next hour, drop by the cafe to find me."

"Sure. Thanks." Steve stares down the street where Thor disappeared minutes ago. He wonders if he should investigate.

**Author's Note:**

> The AU heavily inspired by Syfy's Eureka - small town, big problems.  
> Notes:  
> The idea for a Eureka-style AU came to me back in 2013 or so. I'd planned to write it, finally, during NaNo '15 but other ideas tempted me and the year ended up being more hectic than I thought - nothing much of anything got written.
> 
> However, a lot of prep got done. I have characters pinned down, history of the town figured out, and even a coherent story plot from beginning to end outlined. Writing it will be the issue. :p
> 
> Highlights: Steve Rogers is the newly assigned "everyman" Sheriff, agreeing to the assignment in order to prove he is capable of gaining guardianship of a teen Bucky. Tony Stark is the former director of Global Marvels who stepped down a few years back to focus on his own projects and become the town's go-to mechanic. Barton is Rogers' deputy, Thor is an eccentric zoologist, Natalie Rushman is head of Marvels' security, and Obediah Stane is the current director.
> 
> Welcome to Hope Springs.


End file.
